當將軍懷孕時
by Selrahc Ngow
Summary: 亞特蘭蒂斯艦隊的將軍懷上亞特蘭蒂斯親王的孩子（們）後所發生的事。Mpreg。murm/奧穆


《開端》

眾所周知，奧姆國王和穆克將軍的關係並不單純。他們覺得自己只暴露了丁點的蛛絲馬跡，但瞎的都看得見他們有一腿—沒有國王會定期跟將軍開私人會議，沒有未婚的國王會留下任何人在房間裡過夜，不管你們是真的在談戰術還是在做其他的事情，也沒有國王會隨便帶一個平民而不是未婚妻出席貴族的活動。奧姆是個聰明人，穆克也是個聰明人，不過對於收斂這回事，他們可謂一竅不通。

這就是為什麼沒有人對他們的訂婚感到驚訝。好吧，可能有幾個濾鏡非常厚的人被嚇到了，但他們不算。還有亞特蘭娜，奧姆的母親。她的問題好像—不意外地—是穆克的職業，而雖然沒有人確定這段消息，奧姆幾乎肯定跟她鬧翻了。當事人表示他才管不了那麼多，並以行動證明了他的主要目標是娶他的將軍回家，謝謝。穆克在可以想太多之前就被奧姆拐去度蜜月了。

長期縱慾是有後果的。兩個人結婚前有談過孩子的問題，也得出了「順其自然」的結論，但他們從來沒有想過它會來得這麼快。

好吧，他們可能沒有想像中那麼聰明。

兩個身經百戰的大男人就這樣像白痴一樣盯著桌上的驗孕棒好一陣子。

奧姆：「那是…」

穆克：「好像是的。」

然後繼續盯著可憐的棒子。

穆克：「我們應該去檢查一下嗎？」

奧姆：「我們的假期還有一個星期。」

穆克：「它可以縮短的。」

奧姆：「你想嗎？」

將軍對上了丈夫熾熱的眼神。

穆克：「不。」

奧姆要留意不要插太深，但他們還是幹了個爽。

* * *

《訓練·上》

回到首都，奧姆做的第一件事是拖著穆克去醫療室。將軍表示他不想吸引人他媽的的注意，因此奧姆只好邊收拾亞瑟在他的不在期間搞砸的一切邊等待丈夫回來。

他很快地就收到從醫生寄來的報告，不過人過了很久也沒有出現。於是他鬆了鬆筋骨，準備啟程找他的伴侶。

最後他不用，因為幾秒後他就聽到有人快速地敲他的辦公室的門。他當然沒有意料到是梅拉衝進來，也沒有意料到她會帶來他丈夫的消息，但最令他感到驚訝的是她那介乎無奈和大笑之間的表情。

「你一定要來看看你的老公現在的模樣。」她成功在笑聲之間湊夠這句話。

奧姆有點不喜歡梅拉這樣取笑世界上萬中無一的將軍，況且是她斬掉穆克的左手的，不過他的好奇心勝過他的憤怒，所以他只是問了：「他在哪兒？」

「訓練場。他完全稱霸了那個地方。」

他往她提及的地點出發。他在到達之前已經可以聽見吶喊、呻吟和武器碰撞的聲音混在一起。

他對於一開門就差點被一把刀毀容不感到驚訝。一點也不。他不清楚是誰拋的，因為所有在訓練場中心的人都在高速移動著。更加準確地，**穆克**的動作快得可以在對手有反應前拿下他們；同時，他手上只有一把訓練劍，而其他人都用真的來對付他。不夠三十秒過去，將軍成功打敗所有的對手，終結了這場格鬥。

觀眾們沒有歡呼，因為穆克已經在大喊著召集下一批對手，好像還沒打夠似的。此時終於有人注意到親王的存在。她也應該是想將軍離開那裡，因為她很清楚地看著他說了一聲「殿下」。她的計畫成功了，他成為了包括穆克的、場內所有視線的焦點。

穆克非常容易感到尷尬，但奧姆現在沒有其他的選擇。

「我們需要談談。」他對著他的丈夫說。「馬上。」

穆克吞了一口口水，臉變成了一陣粉紅，先前的力量全都丟了去海溝國。放開手上的劍，他游到奧姆身邊主動牽他的手，然後允許親王把他帶走，全程只有那個開始了整件事的女人避開了視線。

穆克一回到睡房就衝到床上並把頭埋進枕頭裡。奧姆當初想誘哄他至少換上乾淨的衣服，但他之後看見了丈夫臉上和肢體上的極度疲倦，所以就放棄了計畫。他改而在將軍身邊側身躺下並搖了搖他，讓他保持清醒。

「累。」是不太清楚的回應。「不知道突然只想打趴一堆人。」

「你做到了，不是嗎？」他的手繼續在穆克的手臂上上下移動。

白金色頭髮的男人扭動自己來用一隻眼看著他的丈夫。「你不生氣？」

「我為什麼要生氣？」

「我可能會傷到寶寶？」

奧姆輕笑。「我相信你可以保護自己？」

穆克降下眼神，似乎在思考親王的問題。

「那就是我可以繼續打人了？」

金髮男人又被逗笑了。「當然。只是—不要把那些新丁逼得太緊，行嗎？他們好像被你嚇到了。」

「我沒有，不過好吧，我不會打得那麼狠的。」然後就閉上了眼。

前國王話了一段時間才想起他一開始想跟丈夫談什麼。對了。

「穆克？」

「嗯？」

「你想何時宣佈…你的事？」

「你指的是寶寶？」

「不然的話是什麼？」

「…開始有肚子的時候？」

奧姆很快地回想起之前看過的資料。那應該是是兩、三個月後，跟歷史上其他的懷孕差不多。他的丈夫有可能在那之前已經開始出現懷孕的跡象，但他不管，那是穆克想要的。他明天早上會再問一次，因為穆克快要睡著了，大腦應該不會清醒到哪裡。

「好啊。」

回應他的只有非常輕微的鼾聲。更正：穆克已經睡著了。

* * *

《郵件》

奧姆低估了他的將軍的腹肌的力量。

三個月過去了，穆克還是完全沒有懷孕應該出現的徵象。沒有嘔吐，沒有隆起的肚子，沒有奇怪的口味。唯一不正常的是他的心情，那從假期完結後就沒有好轉過，但由於他大部分時間都在訓練（讀：打殘）新丁們，除了奧姆以外沒有人觀察到。

劇烈的訓練創造出有能力的軍人，新兵的生還率創了新高，這應該是件好事，不是嗎？

不是，如果你問被打的那群人的話。

一開始只是幾封匿名電郵，奧姆懷疑它們是新丁們寫的。然後就是好幾十封，它們全都來自不認識的地址。大約一個月後，親王開始認得出某些寄送人，而這終於驅使他讀了一點。

「親王殿下，我知道訓練是為了我們著想，但請問你可不可以叫穆克將軍不要每天都打我們？我有些朋友拿不起晚飯的匙子。」

「親王殿下，請問你可不可以教我們打敗穆克將軍的戰術，哪怕一次也好？」

「奧姆，我知道你在讀這個，所以請叫你老公不要欺負我們。我們的老骨頭差點散架了。」

「穆克這麼生氣，你們在吵架嗎？？」

對於大部分的電郵，奧姆複製貼上了這篇回應：「親愛的_，你的訊息我已經替你轉達給穆克將軍。如果情況沒有改變，請另函通知。」至於上面第四則訊息，他回答了：「如果他真的有你想像中那麼生氣的話，那不是因為我。」

穆克的話本來就不多，他每天晚上都會黏著奧姆睡著，他們幾乎隔天就做愛；吵架的情侶不會這樣做，會嗎？

這天，穆克帶了一個大袋子回去。它有半個人高，而且如果奧姆沒有出手的話，它應該會卡住在門口了。親王知道他們看起來一樣疑惑。

「這是什麼來的？」他問。那時候他的丈夫在嘗試不讓內容散件，同時把袋子放在地上。

「他們說我的郵箱滿了，所以我帶了一些回來，」穆克雙手拿著袋子的口，眉頭皺了起來。「奇怪，我連自己有個郵箱都不知道。」

每個王室成員都有一個，奧姆想告訴他。不過解釋可以先放到一旁。「你知道是誰寄給你的？」

「我不認識他們。」

「你可以直接回郵的。」

「我知道，但那看起來會很沒禮貌。」

對了。奧姆常常忘記穆克的家世其實不差。

將軍已經開始用藏在衣服裡的小刀拆信。信不長，因此他很快就讀完了它。親王從沙發的一角看著他打開一封又一封的信，接著把它們整齊地疊成一疊疊的，郵包都變成了紙鎮。有時穆克會看完信後再次檢查信封上的日期，不過因為他沒有作聲，奧姆也沒有問。袋子終於變扁平了，穆克凝視著他疊起的郵件—他終於完成了。

「我該不該回覆？」他過了一會兒後問自己。

「你想嗎？」

「我想但又不想。」

那是什麼意思？「為什麼？」

「這些，」穆克示意所有信件，「都是從新兵的家人的。他們大部分都是感謝我讓他們的孩子活下來。那是我的工作，所以我想我不用回信。但我覺得我會解釋為什麼要退回這些包裹。我根本就不喜歡醃牡蠣，但超過一半都是它們。」

「你可以說你不可以收下它們。」

「我知道。」

他的眉頭還在皺著，意思是…

「有其他事情困擾著你？」

點頭。

「是什麼？」

「我不覺得他們會覺得我是親自回信的。」

「為什麼？」

看，他又臉紅了，而奧姆有點自責他覺得這樣的穆克很可愛。**可愛**適合形容一支艦隊的將軍嗎？

「我想要紙和筆。」

穆克沒有移動的意思，所以親王猜那是他的工作。他從隔壁的辦公室抓了一疊紙後帶著一支筆回去。

「我剛才發現，」他邊放下文具邊跟丈夫說，「我從來沒見過你的字跡。你簽文件都是用密碼的。」

將軍輕聲說了一句「謝謝」，沒有直接回應奧姆的話就開始寫起來，並把紙張傾斜，不讓後者看見他寫了什麼。金髮男人在游到另一邊去看他的字跡的時候被盯了一眼，不過穆克沒有叫他走開，所以他還是可以光明正大地從後抱著丈夫，頭枕在他的肩膀上看著他寫字。

穆克說得對。他的字跡並…不符合他的形象。它是圓圓的、整齊的，還有一點像塗鴉，就像他實在畫畫而不是在寫字。難怪他不親手簽文件了。

「挺可愛的。」他在想到後果前就說了這句話。

被一疊紙張打到前所未有地痛。

* * *

《訓練·下》

自從穆克實行了「半天訓練，半天拆/回信」的日程後，奧姆收到的電郵少了，但這不代表它們停止了。雖然被他的…情緒影響到的人數少了，訓練的難度還是一樣。

穆克的孕期已經到了第五個月。他終於起了不明顯但還是觀察得到的變化，例如更長的睡眠和增強的食慾，不過外人還是看不出他懷孕了，而唯一能減輕奧姆的擔憂的東西就是掃描，他們告訴他寶寶們都健康地正常成長這。是的，你沒有看錯：亞特蘭蒂斯的親王和他的伴侶在準備迎接多於一個小孩，或者雙胞胎，如果要準確一點的話。原來另一個女孩—是的，他們有的是女孩子，閉嘴—這四個月以來都躲在她的半身後面，而她把一隻腳從姐妹手臂下面伸出來也只是上一次檢查的事。那同時是穆克第一次感覺到寶寶的胎動。

將軍這天睡到中午才起床；自從發現另一個傢伙的存在後，他整天都會覺得有些東西在壓著他的脊椎，非常的不舒服。他成功在早餐後（他現在不能不吃）把自己拖到訓練場，然後開始熱身。可能因為那時是午膳時間，可能因為有其他事情要處理，只有幾個人在場；他們不是在對方身上練習就是坐在石造的座位上，而其中一個是穆克第一次做檢查那天留意到奧姆的那個女人。她不常出現，但她一來就會很好打。她同時是其中一個為數不多、可以在他的攻擊下支持超過一分鐘的人。她意料之中地拿著她的短矛，沒有問他的意見就游了到訓練場中間。

戰鬥由隨著短矛一轉開始。穆克二話不說把練習劍劈向他的對手，對方輕鬆地躲開，同時把武器對著他向上揮。將軍蹬腿向後游，在拉開他們之間的距離後再次發動攻擊。他們的武器撞在一起；穆克打算藉著衝力把對手向前推，但畢竟他拿的是劍而對方的是短矛，因此她很快就反客為主，轉而差點把**穆克**推到座位上。他在最後一刻才從她腳下游過，聽見對手的身體撞到石椅上。他在水裡劃開一道弧，劍對著她，準備結束這場戰鬥。

當他感受到背部的劇痛的時候，時間好像慢了下來。它短時間內蔓延至身體的右半部，使他慢下來並鬆開手上的劍，而他只能看著他的對手轉身，揮動她的短矛，以鈍的那端打中他的左肩。世界頓時天旋地轉，有一刻所有事物都混在一起，然後他撞上了一塊柔軟的—

不對。

強壯的手臂抱著他。如果他的背和左肩沒有在隱隱作痛的話，穆克大概已經開始掙扎起來，而接下來在他耳邊的那把聲音完全消除了他的鬥志。

「夠了，穆克。」

奧姆聽起來很火大；對他還是對他的對手，懷孕的將軍不知道，不過他肯定他短期間內都不會踏足訓練場了。他的背再次抽搐，其中一個寶寶狠狠地踢腿，令他在親王懷裡軟下來。他剛才的對手拿著穆克的練習劍上前。奧姆伸出一隻手取回它。

「你的名字？」親王問。

「利百加。人們通常叫我貝姬。」奧姆在那刻開始把穆克從訓練場拖走。她對著他的背大喊：「戰鬥還沒結束！」

* * *

《宣佈》

「你知道這會發生的，是不是？」

他們回到睡房。穆克臉朝下地在床上躺下，一塊環形枕頭墊在腹部之下，背上**非常他媽的舒服**的雙手把他弄得快要睡著了，雖然他上次醒來是少於兩小時前的事。他可以感覺到積累在肌肉裡多天的痠痛消失。滿足的嘆息從口裡發出，把頭下的枕頭抱得更緊，然後奧姆，那個混蛋，**有種**停下來。這讓親王收到了不滿的一盯，但他只是親吻將軍的太陽穴，在他身旁重重地躺下。

「我不可以整天做文書工作。」穆克抱怨道。「我根本就沒那麼多可以做。」

「每天連續四個小時打人也一樣，」奧姆捏了捏孕夫變得柔軟的腰部肌肉，後者尖叫著滾下他的兩個枕頭，「尤其是天天如是。」

「打架是唯二我擅長而且能減壓的活動！」將軍滾回去。「感謝我們的女孩子們，我現在的壓力**非常**大！」

「什麼讓你的壓力那麼大？」

無論奧姆回答了什麼，這絕不在穆克的意料之中。糟糕。他又說錯話了。

「我答應你，事情沒你想像中那麼嚴重。」他感覺到背上多了一條手臂的重量。「只是…我一不動就感覺要瘋掉。很簡單。我在發現第二個寶寶前都不覺得自己懷孕了。對了。就是這麼多。」

他的丈夫呼一口氣，然後輕輕地親吻他。「你現在還想打倒其他人，還是想…嘗試另一種方法？」

「你會放我去訓練場嗎？」

「短期內不會。」

「那我想我會嘗試另一種方法。不過不要取笑我。還有，奧姆？」

「是的，穆克？」

「我覺得是時候公開這件事。他們都看見我這樣了。」

「那是你想要的嗎？」

「對。」

「今天？」

「可以嗎？」

「可以。」

一個呵欠。「那就今天吧。」閉上雙眼。

「先別睡。你想如何公佈消息？」

「你們王室有沒有特別的做法？」

「沒有。我們只需要在網站上發一則通告就可以了。」

「很好。我可以睡了嗎？」

「可以了，穆克。」

奧姆等待穆克睡著。他在丈夫的臉頰上落下一個吻，接著回到辦公室，登入王室官方網站打了幾句話。他在社交網絡上的帳號會被訊息轟炸，所以他關上了電腦，還拔掉了電源。屏蔽母親的電話只是額外的防禦而已。

當然，他預測對了，而這次輪到亞瑟被幾十通從亞特蘭蒂斯前女王打來的電話炸掉。

* * *

《刺繡》

自從奧姆在官方網站宣佈穆克懷孕的消息後，將軍的電郵和信箱就充滿了大量的道歉信，內容都離不開「將軍我居然不知道你有了我沒有傷到你吧請放過我吧」。他用以下的訊息一次過回覆了所有這一類的電郵：

「正如親王殿下所說的，我和我的寶寶們都很健康。況且你們大部分人在碰到我之前就被我掃走了，所以跟你們近身搏鬥並不成問題。」

儘管如此，再也沒有人夠膽跟他們的將軍打架了。

恭喜他們的電郵和信件他都親自回覆並感謝他們的好意，而那些不太好的就被送到了永久刪除或者回收箱裡；偶然有幾封威嚇性較強的，他把它們轉交了給手下，讓他們處理那些不知所謂的人。最麻煩的還是包裹。它們很多都是補品或者懷孕的人會用到的物品，但由於穆克自己不需要，他只挑了幾種他記得有用的轉送給他那快要生的哥哥，其餘的食材都給了廚房、用品都捐贈給慈善機構。兄夫回信時有跟他道謝，不過說得最多的還是穆克哥哥的近況。「他為你的情況比他好感到欣慰，」他寫著。「他本來想親自跟答謝你的，但他最近虛弱到說不了話。他還是承受不了除了我以外的人跟他共處一室，因此我害怕探訪仍然不是選擇。上次我們檢查的時候，他的體重比懷上寶寶前還低。我了解沒有言語可以減低你的擔憂，所以我對你的唯一請求是照顧好自己，一有什麼小病痛就要尋求協助，不然的話你哥哥**會**生氣的。」

終於清空的郵箱的穆克因為他媽的沒有其他事情可以做，所以哭了。

懷孕的將軍不知道自己後來在床上躺了多久，不過那足夠他記得奧姆兩個星期前的提議（他相信不了他花了這麼長時間整理他的郵箱），而他剛好感覺自己能夠外出，所以他的大腦決定洗劫裁縫部是個好計畫。他肯定今天完結時他的形象會沒了。但他可以一次又一次刺穿一張被子，這值得嗎？懷孕的穆克說是。

這就是為甚麼當我們親愛的亞特蘭蒂斯親王回到王宮屬於他的那翼的時候，他發現丈夫正對著一張覆蓋著他的腿部和大半張沙發的被子怒目而視。他的腳邊是一軸軸的線，而奧姆也發現了—

「你在刺繡？」

他知道他聽起來蠢極了，但有好幾秒他拒絕承認眼前的景象。穆克？亞特蘭蒂斯的將軍？在刺繡？

「我那愚蠢的—」一戳—「減壓—」一扯，一戳—「替代—」用牙「嚓」一聲剪斷繡線—「方案。別走過來！」他用了訓話手下的語氣。「沒什麼好看的。你想的話，坐在那看著**我**。」

穆克此時的氣場跟在訓練場打倒新兵的一模一樣，所以奧姆乖乖地把那天要處理文件都搬到客廳，名義上是陪著老公工作實際上是小心翼翼地觀察著對方，等到時機成熟了才拉近兩人之間的距離。將軍最近的情緒很差，而他想知道原因。

最後那天充滿了低聲的詛咒和苦惱的嘆息，這就是為什麼穆克終於把繡針扔到客廳的另一端時，奧姆感覺已經過了一輩子。真正讓他感到意外的卻是他老公臉上極度的挫敗。

「親愛的，怎麼了？」

另一個男人只是把自己拋到沙發上並用他弄了半天的被子蓋著身體，途中奧姆的眼球接收到一點不應該存在在它上面的顏色。走過滿地的針線和文件，親王儘量不去想收拾需要的時間，然後一屁股坐在丈夫旁邊，摸了摸那塊顏色大約所在的位置，手指下是凹凸不平的材質。他悄悄舉起那個角落的布，看見一棵長在石塊之間的海藻。

「很漂亮啊。」他從心稱讚道。「我連你懂得刺繡都不知道。」

「不，很差。你不應該知道的。」穆克邊露出眼睛邊回答，聲音因為被被子蓋著而模糊。

「為什麼？」

「我都**不喜歡**刺繡！」現在口也露出來了。「士兵不會做—」怒盯著他的作品—「這些事。」

「那他們會做什麼？」

「當然是戰鬥了！」被子被拋走。接著，以一道想哭的聲音：「我不應該擅長這些的。對不起，奧姆，我知道這不是你娶了的男人，我只是—」

奧姆一抱著休假的將軍，懷裡的人就軟了下來。一隻手梳過一頭銀髮，一塊帶著傷疤的臉消失在親王的頸窩裡，一下又一下緩慢而溫柔地拍著痠痛的背部。

「過去我不知道的事情不代表它們不存在。」穆克不滿的嘆息讓他笑了。「我仍然愛你。」然後用被子包著銀髮的男人抱他回臥室。穆克之前會裝作不喜歡被人照顧，但他現在只是閉上眼，頭靠在奧姆的肩膀上。他很累。「別告訴任何人。」是他在丈夫身邊昏過去之前說的最後一句話。

* * *

《整理》

花了半天跟奧姆傾訴他哥的事後，穆克因為長期收不到從兄夫來的消息而變得非常焦慮。貝姬充滿創意的提議硬生生把他安頓到一個一時在花園散步一時刺繡的日程裡。

「這個，」年輕女人邊說邊遞一副智能眼鏡給他，「連結了我的。」輕點自己戴著的那副。「你可以從我的角度觀戰。麥克風和喇叭是用來即時告訴我該怎麼做的。」

他絕不是對此表示毫無感激，但貝姬終究是個大忙人，在訓練場上的時間有限。這給了很多時間目克刺繡。他的作品不是非常糟糕就是讓他回想起對生命毫無控制的日子，不過直接丟掉又好想很浪費（尤其是花了至少半天的那些），所以他唯有把它們放到一旁，當作不存在。

這就是他討厭他的速度的主要原因。

不可避免的情況發生在他開始瘋狂刺繡後一個月。聽見非人的尖叫和東西倒塌發出的聲響時，穆克如常地在客廳的沙發上刺繡。他很想站起來走過去看看發生了什麼事，但在肚子裡游著不只一個但兩個胎兒的情況下，行動是件艱難的事。把縫製中的被子擱到一旁，他抬頭看見一個被埋在一堆他的作品下的亞特蘭蒂斯親王。

這不是他第一次在做手工的時候完全察覺不了奧姆走進來。原因應該是追求完美需要極高的專注力，但對於他—亞特蘭蒂斯艦隊的將軍—來說，這不是降低戒心的理由。普通人也應該會注意到一個成年男性走進一間沒有其他智慧生物的安靜房間。

看見穆克的創作令它們的製作者作嘔。

另外一個男人正準備質問為什麼這道櫥櫃被不同種類的織物佔據，一看見愛人臉上像生病一樣的表情就終止了計畫。

「穆克，我沒事。」他邊說邊小心地離開周圍的混亂。「**你**還好嗎？」

「嗯。」

穆克突然不想說話，所以他把目光從丈夫身上移開，撿起被子繼續縫製它。一聲歎息，然後是布料拖行的聲音和腳步聲。他對奧姆沒有強迫他解釋感到慶幸。聽見丈夫清喉嚨時，將軍開始了縫製第二行；他在抬頭之前已經知道親王在凝視著他，而除此以外他還可以看見本來亂成一團的作品都根據大小和—那是主題嗎？—疊好和排列好。他真的弄了這麼多東西出來嗎？

金髮男人好像有點尷尬地說：「你想怎麼處理這些？」

看看大腿上半成形的被子，再看看丈夫周圍的刺繡。少數滿意的作品都已經被穆克加在給哥哥的睡裙或者嬰兒服上，所以奧姆現在看見的都是失敗的作品。

他想它們消失在他眼前。

「我不管。」他幾乎認不出自己沉了下去的聲音。「丟掉、賣掉、燒掉；只是…不要再讓我看見它們，至少不是在這間屋子裡。」

「但這些都很好啊。」

「我已經保存了最好的了。」

一頓。然後：「如果我喜歡一些，想保存它們呢？」

「多少？」

「大約—」東西被移來移去—「六件。四塊手帕和兩件襯衣。」

「這樣就沒關係。」

「你確定你想丟掉其餘的？」

「任何一種可以處理掉它們的方法也好。」

「…好的。」

奧姆有一段時間都沒有說話，所以穆克繼續手上的工作。他忘記了被子的主意是哪裡來的，但他知道完成後，它會是給哥哥的那疊裡；他不知道哥哥生下孩子後會不會康復並因此有幾乎無限的時間完整這張被子，但雖然如此他決定儘早完成它。他用的顏色都是粉色系，柔和、淺淡而容易入眼；圖樣是簡單而不規則的，他知道那是哥哥喜歡的形狀。這是他唯一能夠安慰自己的事。

「穆克？」

「是的，奧姆？」

「你對拍賣它們有沒有意見？」

「我不管。」

「那我當作是了。收益去哪裡好？」

穆克想了一會。「亞特蘭蒂斯退伍軍人協會？」

「都想到了。」

穆克過一會想去散步的時候，地板上的織物已經不見了。

穆克的威望、他的身分、作品的質素、收益的用途，以上都使拍賣舉行得非常順利。當然，現在全世界都知道亞特蘭蒂斯艦隊的將軍擅長的不止武術和戰術，還有…家務。將軍本人表示他已經不在乎他的形象，全程在縫製大腿上的被子。

* * *

《出行》

穆克開始縫製被子後兩週，他得知哥哥生下孩子了，而他在從懷孕時的症狀恢復過來。

「他現在在吃東西了，」他的兄夫通過電話說，「還開心許多。我成功變成他生命中第三重要的人，你好像是第二個。」

穆克不知道該如何反應才好，所以他保持安靜，等待兄夫繼續。

「他也想見他的寶貝弟弟；因為…不再你身邊而自責，你知道的，在你一樣—」

「懷孕的時候？」

「他很久沒有收到你的消息，覺得你跟他一樣病了。」

「那他可以在我探訪的時候自己看看實情。什麼時間方便你們？」

「隨時歡迎。儘早就好了，不然的話風兒因為想念**你**而再病倒就不好了。」

風兒。這是他兄夫給他哥哥的花名。奧姆從來沒有叫過他類似的。

「好的。」他輕輕地回答。

「儘早見面啦，穆克。」

「我也是。」

通話完結。穆克嘆息，脫下耳機，消失在大被子下，而這張被子是他哥哥幾年前做給他的。給風的那張兩天前已經完成了，所以他重新開始刺繡，消磨時間。直到今天早上的一切都很好，然後他就發現自己不能平穩地拿起東西。一根針在即將變成他女兒們的衣服的布料上顫抖，食物在碟子上飄浮，他的手在大腿上抽動。更差的是，緊急工作讓奧姆很晚才會回來；為了不讓他分心，在他的辦公室裡消磨時間不是個選擇。

他替哥哥感到高興但自己不太開心。

所以他睡覺。夢到奧姆在他身邊。起來，發現奧姆不在。再次睡覺。被兄夫來的電話吵醒。他本來打算繼續睡的，不過寶寶們似乎有另外的計畫，像不夠位置一樣在他體內踢腿和扭動。可能她們真的不夠空間，但他也做不了什麼，有嗎？

手機因為貝姬來的短訊而震動，告訴他她準備開始訓練。穆克翻找出他的眼鏡，無比慶幸接下來兩個小時有些事可以分散注意力。

奧姆因為一整天都要想盡辦法避開其他人而感到很焦慮。首先是他的半血兄長；他明白不夠一半親王現在跟母親的種種問題，因為1) 亞瑟不是她不贊成做國王的那個。2) 她同意他的但不是奧姆的對伴侶的選擇。3) 亞特蘭蒂斯現任國王不需要應付一個毫無原因之下火大起來的前女王。4) 那個混血兒沒有一個整天想陷害他的宰相。在奧姆卑微的眼中，穆克的職業是他最不擔心的事。她現在都已經—媽的—退休了，可以做什麼？

這就是為什麼他跟丈夫說他一整天都會很忙：別人無間斷的騷擾。亞特蘭娜以某種方式得到了奧姆的私人電話，然後她的來電就沒有斷過。屏蔽了一個號碼只會令她用另一個再接再厲。最後他厭倦了這場遊戲，接通了一通電話，接著他人生中最痛苦的兩小時就開始了。那不是他願意想起的事，但他的後腦頭痛起來，好像在提醒他他跟自己的母親做了什麼。

她他媽的跟一個陸地人相處了—一個月左右？—就愛上他了。她有資格評論兒子愛上一個在他身邊接近十年的男人嗎？

在通話完結後不夠三分鐘，奧姆決定他和奧姆需要出去到一個亞特蘭娜沒權利以及不敢侵擾的地方，因為雖然那會花掉並替他們爭取幾天的時間，她一定會拜訪亞特蘭蒂斯，而穆克現在最不需要的就是更多的壓力。第一次跟岳母見面只會加壓，所以不是明智之舉。他在沒有告知其他人他的真正意圖的情況下溜出了辦公室。

他一回到家就看見在床中心的那塊巨型被子，上面的那團有著一個懷孕的人的輪廓。他一開始以為他的將軍睡了，但當他坐下時，那團動了；幾下蠕動後，一頭銀白色頭髮冒出來，跟深藍色的床單形成強烈的對比。藍色的眼睛充滿睏意地眨了幾下，被指關節遲緩地揉了幾次才完全增開。

「幾點？」孕夫邊問邊像一隻—那種陸地動物叫做什麼來著？—貓一樣伸著懶腰。

其中一個床頭櫃上有一磚鐘，因此奧姆一眼就得到了答案。

「一六零零*。」他在丈夫身邊、被子之上躺下；沒有進去，因為他前幾天試過了，而裡面真的很**熱**。這比起滾燙的熔岩上幾釐米當然算不了什麼，但那只是好幾秒；這次是很多個小時，還有一塊肉體像水蛭般黏著他。

穆克拉著他的手，用另外一隻來搓著膨脹得厲害的肚子。記得他四個月的時候完全看不出懷上了嗎？看起來他的身體在一個月前（也就是懷上後五個月）**終於**發現胎兒們需要更多空間，而他現在的大小跟一個懷上**一**胎九個月的人一樣大。「至少她們不再壓住其他器官了，」親王記得他的將軍說，「不過腰酸背痛真的很麻煩。」

「早了？」現實中的穆克問。

他說話的時候奶音都出來了，也就是說他還沒睡醒。奧姆完全抗拒不了這惹人喜愛的方面，所以他很正常地失控，親了丈夫的鼻尖一下。「你比工作重要。」

這使將軍皺眉。「你說很緊急的。」

「我完成了。還有，」當他看見穆克開始睡著時趕緊加上，「我母親要造訪亞特蘭蒂斯。我們要去一個她碰不到的地方。」

「我哥哥那裡行嗎？」穆克蠕動著貼得更近。「他說他想見我。我們也可以看看寶寶。他一個禮拜前剖腹生下ta的，兩天前出院回家。我們可以探望他們，你知道的，給禮物他們、跟寶寶玩、叫哥哥不要替我擔心。這…」看到奧姆的表情，他的聲音開始發抖，「可以嗎？」

「你兄夫跟我母親的感情好嗎？」

「陶瑪斯—那是他的名字—幾乎都是中立的。他很保護我和風，所以如果我說不行，他都會說不行的。尤其是我們告訴他她會做什麼以後。他不會讓任何人在他的屋子裡搗亂的，不是現在。等等，不是屋子。那是什麼字來著？對了，莊園。他不會讓她進去的。如有必要，他會直接把她炸回去首度的。」

「那是誇張嗎？」

「不是。還有，如果他沒有那樣做的話，那就是說哥哥會親手來。」

才半個小時後，他們就發現自己在一列往陶瑪斯住的市鎮駛去的鐵路上；奧姆負責收拾行李（「別忘記給風的東西！」），穆克負責買票（「不用擔心金錢的問題。你的舒適度比較重要。」）。親王一開始擔心他的丈夫會省錢，但看，他們在頭等艙間隔裡坐在一起，三袋行李在對面的座位上，最大的是穆克做給哥哥的一切。「大部分都是那張被子。」這是將軍在家裡給問問題的奧姆的答案。「跟我的那張一樣大和厚。這已經是最小的了。我試過。」

親王對自己丈夫的尊重又多了好幾分，這是顯然而見的。

將軍花了旅程開始後第一段時間看著窗外的食物，然後奧姆發現自己在觀察丈夫如何在五顏六色的燈光之下顯得截然不同，比在家的時候更輕鬆。雙眼又大又明亮，他們的角落微微起皺，雙唇不自覺地翹起成淺淺的笑容，頭靠在窗上；一隻手在他的裡面，另一隻在腹部的隆起上，拇指打著圈，下面的皮膚因為他們的女兒踢腿而顫動。

列車駛出首都的城門，在脫離大隊後加速。離抵達他們的目的地還有三個小時。

當親王把頭靠在穆克肩膀上時，他沒有投訴，反而轉過頭來給他一個微笑，在收到奧姆同樣動作的回應後變得更加燦爛。金髮上落下一吻，接著回到玻璃外的情景。

由於他後來在列車的晃動下進入了淺眠，他完全不知道接著發生了什麼。「淺眠個屁啊，」奧姆在他們需要下車前三分鐘醒來的時候，將軍是這樣說的。「我坐在這裡連晚飯都吃了，現在我感覺不了我的手臂。不，」不，奧姆絕對**沒有**在嘟嘴，「我什麼都沒留給你。你想的話可以掠奪陶瑪斯的廚房。」

這就是為什麼人們看見奧姆·馬瑞斯，亞特蘭蒂斯親王、前海洋領主、前亞特蘭蒂斯國王，拿著三袋行李：他是個好丈夫，而他不會再次讓他的摯愛失望。

*：我覺得奧姆和穆克都習慣了軍隊的報時方式，所以這裡是會拼成1600，也就是下午四點。

* * *

《大寶寶，新寶寶，還沒來的寶寶》

陶瑪斯的莊園所在的市鎮很小，因此那裡只有一個鐵路站不是一件出奇的事，如果那可以被稱為一個站的話；兩道狹窄的月台之間的空間僅僅足夠兩列列車同時停站（儘管車站的年齡比陶瑪斯、風、穆克和奧姆的家起來還要老，以上列出的第一個人更已經不算年輕了，可是這件事從來沒有發生過），跟首都內接近城牆的車站截然不同，其實交通流量根本就很少。如果親王和他的伴侶沒有上車而且/或者沒有人上車，他們會直接飛站。

但迷你車站是有個好處的，那就是人們不用花半個小時才能找到出去的路。在這裡，簡單地走到月台的一端就是道路了，而在他們的情況下陶瑪斯和他的船也在。他一看見姻親們就展現了燦爛的笑容並溫暖地跟他們打招呼（從旁邊給穆克一個緊緊的擁抱、強而有力地跟奧姆握手，讓後者感到有點不滿），還幫助奧姆把行李搬到船上。在連續幾個月獨力照顧一個生著病的孕夫後，他居然看起來更年輕了。

他們上一次見到對方是在奧姆和穆克的婚禮上，將軍的哥哥和勳爵是少數被邀請見證的人。那時候風，比穆克年長十年、比丈夫年輕接近二十年，懷孕三個月，他在世上三十六年後和跟愛的男人結婚後十三年的第一個孩子。當時他看起來已經很蒼白，經常靠著一雙不穩的腿離開人群，想要呼吸一點新鮮的海水，後來還把吃過的東西全都嘔到洗手間裡。陶瑪斯是他身邊不變的存在。他跟新婚夫夫的對話都跟風有關；兩人從來沒有責怪過他，不過他一個星期後還是道了個歉。那時候他的丈夫終於、**終於**拖著因為不會離去的不適和壓倒性的、被無限放大的感官而疲倦不堪的身軀，不容易地睡著了。

現在寶寶都出生了，制止他談及最新的家庭成員變得更加不可能了。

「我當然有照片了，其中一張還是手機的背景，」他揮了揮說到的那片科技，它的背面對著姻親們，「但我是不會搶風頭的。她是世界上最可愛—等等，不是，她是第二，沒有人能夠取代風兒—的人。你應該—噢。」

當他通過倒後鏡看見發出微微鼾聲的穆克時才停了下來，而那時候他老公的弟弟早就睡著了。奧姆隨便地瞪了他一眼並把手指舉到唇前。

「對，不要打擾媽媽。」

雖然陶瑪斯的聲音已經壓得跟低語沒分別，但是親王還是有給他的椅背來一腳的衝動。他跟自己說他會找機會完成這件事。

穆克慢慢地醒來，過了一會才認得出自己的頭正枕在丈夫的胸膛上；搖晃不見了是他第一樣察覺到的事，其次是他正躺在一件柔軟的物件—大概是一張鋪了床單的床墊—之上，而不是坐在車內的椅子裡。接著他聞到一種熟悉的味道，一種終於讓他的大腦—因為懷孕而變得緩慢了許多的大腦—把一切都聯繫起來，用**他的房間**四個字來認得出周圍的環境，一間從少年時代就屬於他的房間。

他的臨時枕頭顫抖起來，強迫他坐起來，一項因為他在為女兒製造更多空間而膨脹而變得愈來愈困難的工作。

奧姆在**取笑**他。他真的夠膽在一個才剛剛醒來，而且有點煩躁的孕夫面前那樣做。

「你的表情。」親王在呼吸之間抖出。「你看起來真的很疑惑。」

「奧姆，你是世界上最差的伴侶。」枕頭「噗」一聲正正打在金髮男人的臉上。是他的不幸，穆克心裡猜測道。「現在請你讓我看看哥哥，那可能會驅使你為所犯下的罪孽懺悔。」

當他到達記憶中是風和陶瑪斯的臥室時，他的怒氣已經消失得七七八八了。正常情況下他會直接進去，但考慮到哥哥的狀況前幾天才開始改善，他敲了門。

「進來吧。」

三個從一把過分柔弱的聲音的字，這足以使亞特蘭蒂斯艦隊的將軍完全失去自我控制的能力，扭開門鎖後差點讓門大幅搖晃。他的兄長就在那兒，在一張大床的中央被一疊枕頭撐起，一個用布裹著的嬰兒在臂彎裡，手臂下是另一個用作支撐的枕頭，另一隻手拿著一瓶奶。他大部分的軀體都被被子或睡裙遮蓋，但他的手是瘦弱的，臉頰是凹下去的，承受不了自身的重量的背駝著，而他那泛紅、佈滿血絲的雙眼之下是深色的陰影。原本應該是寬鬆的裙子，現在掛在瘦得可怕的身體上，露出鎖骨和一點肋骨；它們全都在駭人地蒼白的皮膚上清晰可見。以上所有都是男人經歷了九個月的折磨的證據。

風受傷得很厲害，而他臉上的笑容完全不能改善現狀。回望過去，穆克覺得自己那時候在過度震驚的狀態之中，只能一動不動站在門口看著哥哥如何照顧他的孩子；他如何嘗試支撐寶寶的頭，儘管他沒有足夠的力氣、他如何溫柔地把ta放進—或者滑進，如果他要誠實的話—一個帶襯墊的籃子裡、他如何疲倦地歎息著陷入身後的枕頭裡。當哥哥轉過來面對將軍時，一輩子好像過去了。穆克突然不知道該怎麼做。

「你應該很累了，弟弟，」風手掌朝天，邀請弟弟過去。「過來吧。你為什麼站在那—」

穆克知道他不應該做這件事，不過他一感覺到骨頭頂著他的皮膚，就知道一切已經太遲了。風比他矮半個頭，骨架小一個圈，也沒有做那麼多運動，所以他一直都是他們之中比較小和脆弱的那個。穆克不敢擁抱太緊，害怕捏得太緊的話會弄斷哥哥的骨頭。事實上，將軍曾經，只有一次，打斷一個人的股骨，那個人體內最堅硬的骨頭在他腳下截斷，男人一直因為劇痛而尖叫，直到他不行為止。他花了好幾個月的心理治療和經常回家才從震撼中恢復過來。

那為什麼風一點都不害怕？好吧，他理應時首先放開的那個，畢竟他才是情緒化的那個，但他純粹不能讓自己那樣做；那隻骨瘦如柴、梳理著他的頭髮的手，屬於哥哥獨有的氣味，手指捲著的、柔軟的布料，以上沒有一項在叫他離開。

「噓，別哭，別哭，我好好的，你也好好的…」

他在聽見風的話之前都不知道自己哭了。鬆手但保持一隻手在哥哥的腰上，穆克輕微向後倚到疊起來的枕頭上，風在他後腦的手保持他們的臉之間的距離。幾分鐘後穆克已經冷靜下來，情感爆發的原因完全拋到腦後。

「現在好點了嗎？」風輕聲問。

深呼吸，點頭。

「你想看看寶寶嗎？」

再次點頭。

這次，整個籃子滑到風的大腿上；將軍考慮過轉移哥哥的負擔到自己身上，然後他看見自己幾乎徹底消失的大腿，因此他最後做的只是專注在睡得正香的寶寶上。ta很小，眼睛（他希望是）因為睡眠而緊閉著，臉跟所有正常的初生嬰兒一樣皺成一團。

「ta好可愛。」這是第一個浮現在穆克腦海中的想法。「生孩子時痛嗎？」這個問題在他記得風是剖腹產之前就出口了。

「當你發現自己不能夠給她最好的的時候，那更加痛苦。」是哥哥的答案。那時候他的視線在穆克身後某一點、應該是床頭櫃上的空奶瓶上。「你知道我怎樣的。病了。很虛弱。」一隻手覆蓋著寶寶的身體。「我是個傻瓜；明明才剛好夠力氣保持清醒，卻想自己誕下她。」

穆克握著哥哥的另外一隻手。它是冰涼的。「那不是你的錯。」

「我知道。我只是…你試過突然感覺害怕，雖然你完全明白發生什麼事了嗎？」

「試過。」

「我希望你不會遭遇同樣的事，但…」苦笑。「陶瑪斯有沒有告訴你，陣痛開始後沒多久我就昏過去嗎？」

這吸引到將軍的注意。他把籃子移到他們之間，接著從袋子抽出他造的那張被子，把它搭在哥哥的肩上。「有啊。你之後一天都沒醒來，不過他們把她放到你的手上就沒有拿回去的機會了。」

「有一刻我很害怕，只有一刻，在我再也感覺不到她在我裡面的時候。但是我一看見她，它就消失了。我指的是那種感覺。我有我的寶寶。」用手指扭著被子。「穆克，這是你縫的嗎？它好暖。」

「還有這—」表示袋子—「裡面的衣服。有些是你的，有些是寶寶的，還有一、兩件事陶瑪斯的。我完全不知道他們舒不舒服，所以…答應我不要強迫自己，好嗎？」

「當然了，弟弟。」

「哥哥？」

「是的，穆克？」

「寶寶有名字了嗎？」

「…糟了。天哪，我們忘了命名我們的寶寶，糟糕—」

「沒事的，沒事的。」這次輪到穆克趕著在哥哥犯焦慮前安慰對方。「你們應該沒什麼心情談及這件事，對不對？你可以現在想一個，然後我們告訴陶瑪斯。有什麼主意？」

幾秒的寧靜。「不…太算有。」回覆來得猶豫不決。「你呢？」

將軍掃過為他的人生帶來正面改變的人的名單，但是找不到合適的名字。然後是所有他記得有帶來正面改變的人，不過還是沒有結果。「我們好像遺傳了父母命名小孩的能力。」

他們一起因為這個老笑話而大笑，雖然兩人都有點虛弱。風帶著穆克跟陶瑪斯一起住的前幾年的某天，哥哥鼓起勇氣問父母，他的名字是什麼意思；穆克很久以前就查到了，而…要說的話，至少他不需要任何幫助就得到了答案。他看著哥哥帶著介乎歇斯底里和憤怒之間的表情衝進他的臥室，接著，當風終於冷靜下來時，弟弟會學到風來自陸地上一種語言，是一種自然現象。

「但『風』指的是什麼？」穆克繼續問。

「感覺到的空氣流動？」

「空氣？我以為我們在裡面呼吸不了？」

「正是！眾神啊，這實在太荒謬了。」風揉捏著弟弟仍然因為嬰兒肥脹鼓鼓的臉頰，把他們的鼻子壓在一起。「誰想到穆克(Murk)—黑暗、讓人看不見的濃雲—是世界上最討人喜歡的小可愛？而我，」他彈回穆克的床上，「以一種我們感覺不了現象命名。嚴格說來我們可以，不過會窒息就是了。」

什麼都感覺不了，這是穆克在陸地經歷瀕死的唯一遺憾。

「我們還可以—」穆克打呵欠時掩著嘴巴—「問陶瑪斯和奧姆。陶瑪斯會比較好，畢竟他是你老公。」

「我也覺得這會比較好。」

將軍之後就沒有睜開眼，因為他直接睡著了。他的兄長不久後就跟隨他的步伐。

* * *

《過去》

「穆克，我可以問你幾個問題嗎？」

這是他們在陶瑪斯的莊園裡生活第二天，但這已經足夠讓許多問題在奧姆的腦海中產生。從他佔據的扶手椅上，親王看見穆克從平板上抬頭，把它設到休眠模式，然後給丈夫全部的注意。坐在他們的床上，腿上蓋著風縫的被子，將軍看起來前所未有地愜意，而奧姆雖然憎恨自己打斷這種安逸，他沒有其他的選擇；問題是用來回答的。

「是的，奧姆？」

「你和陶瑪斯之間有著什麼關係？」

「我們是姻親？」穆克帶著疤痕的臉上只有疑惑。好吧，他應該需要用比較好的字詞來問這道問題。

「你們有多接近？」

「為什麼這樣問？」

普通姻親打招呼的時候會握手，但是他直接擁抱你了。你在他的床上睡著，強迫他使用其中一間客房，離開他剛剛才生產完沒多久和應該還在生病的丈夫，但是他沒有說一句話，連一句投訴都沒有。你在他的莊園裡有自己的房間，還有他指的是什麼，「你的房間跟你離開之前一模一樣」？

我求婚前是跟他提親的。在我們的婚禮上，他和你的兄長坐在你雙親應在的位子裡。

不過他說的只是：「儘管你們之間的年齡差很大，你們比大部分姻親都要親近。」

「很難不親近啊。」

「你的意思是？」

嘆息。伸出雙手。「過來。拜託。我要你抱著我才能夠給你答案。」

不聽話感覺上很殘忍，因此奧姆在穆克側身躺下時鑽到被窩裡，接著從後抱著他的將軍，一隻手放在他那圓圓的肚子上感覺他們的女兒。

穆克再次嘆息。「我覺得我應該從頭說起。」

他幾乎完全沒有談及過他的雙親是有原因的。簡單來說，他們非常有錢但沒有權力，於是他們的孩子們就成為了向上流的棋子，方法就是把他們嫁給貴族。從學術到基本禮貌和儀態，風和穆克因此受到雙親可以找到最嚴厲而且多方面的教育之下的折磨；他們對刺繡的擅長和憎恨是由此而來的。穆克的境況好一點，因為風盡可能保護他，但他還是過了十三年一邊不快樂地在雙親家裡一邊秘密計畫如何逃出他們的手心。

穆克十歲那年，陶瑪斯進場。將軍不清楚哥哥如何跟那時候依然是中年的貴族相遇，但風告訴他的時候，他們已經交往了好幾個月。風不久後成功硬拉穆克去見他的男朋友。讓哥哥墮入愛河的陌生人老得可以當他父親、是個貴族、很有錢（現在仍然是）、有跟出現在歷史書本裡的人一模一樣的、又白又濃密的鬍子（現在還有）；最重要的是，他是風在他們小時候發誓**不會**嫁給的一切。可想而知穆克一開始有多麼疑惑；兩個大人之間無條件的愛是那個十一歲的男孩想像不了的。可穆克學習得很快，並在幾次小心計畫和分散在不同時候的見面後，他下了一個結論：陶瑪斯不缺錢，但他更加不缺的是給哥哥和自己的愛。

這不代表風可以跟雙親坦白。開始交往後兩年左右，他跟他們說他和陶瑪斯訂婚了，而負責誕下他的兩人雖然一開始因為長子要跟一個貴族結婚的消息而鼓舞，但當他們發現陶瑪斯只是一個小鎮的勳爵時，他們的態度完全改變了。他的位置對他們來說不夠高。這引發一場吵架，這場吵架在風衝出家門時平息，接著那一晚穆克就收到一通電話，告訴他要下一個決定：留在雙親身邊，或者跟哥哥和陶瑪斯一起居住。

穆克當場開始收拾。

「那時候我十三歲。哥哥才大學畢業沒多久，可是他們已經準備了婚禮好幾個月。在那以後，陶瑪斯馬上開始了爭奪我的監護權。他贏了。從此跟哥哥照顧我，你知道的，繳學費、帶我去旅行、支持我參軍。他更像一個父親，一個我從來不知道可以擁有的父親。這就是為什麼我叫你向他提親。

「我…我那時候跟雙親斷絕了關係。跟他們談話也沒有什麼意思。十多年都沒有。上一次聽到跟他們有關的消息時，是其中一個進監獄的時候。沒有探望過他們。他們也沒有想見我的意思，所以我想這暗示了很多我和風在他們心中的地位。

「不過也挺諷刺的，不是嗎？」虛弱的輕笑。「我們曾經多麼厭惡嫁給貴族，看看我們現在的樣子。風已經跟陶瑪斯勳爵結婚十三年了。我參軍的結果是愛上和跟亞特蘭蒂斯親王結婚。」抹去海洋帶不走的淚水。「我人生中最好的事情。」

沈默的聆聽者收緊了擁抱，臉埋到對方的頸窩裡。「我也是。對不起，我不應該懷疑你的。」

「不，我應該早點告訴你的。」

「好像這是容易開口的事似的。」

「…」

「穆克？」

「嗯？」

「我很高興你有他們在身邊。」

孕夫嘆息。轉身面對著丈夫，雙手捧著親王的臉，上前交換讓他們平靜下來的、緩慢的吻。

「我也很高興有你在身邊。」

* * *

《不舒服》

在前女王拒絕在要求—也就是跟兒子和他的伴侶見面前—被滿足前離開亞特蘭蒂斯後，本來只有一個星期的探訪變成無限期的寄居。深明亞特蘭娜對摯愛的看法的奧姆回應說，她如果不以冥河的名義發誓她會對穆克投以尊重，他們都不會見面；因此，她一說她永遠都不會下這樣的承諾，夫夫馬上決定留在陶瑪斯家。勳爵想也沒想就答應了，還禁止她踏足**他的**小鎮。幾天後一艘船出現在他們家門口，原來是貝姬把數量不少、她認為將軍和他丈夫需要的用品過來，包括他的劍和奧姆的三叉戟，附加幾把狙擊步槍。「為了你們的安全，」年輕的女人說，「但我真的希望你們不會用到他們。」

奧姆和穆克都不知道她是如何得到帶過來的東西的，不過他們也決定不去問。

陶瑪斯莊園變成他們家已經一個月。風變得強壯了，恢復了食慾、沒有那麼容易累，也不會每走五步就覺得頭昏眼花。他的女兒—她在她父親很短的研究後被命名為伊莉絲—很快地變成世界上最可愛的寶寶，雖然奧姆懷疑這會在他自己的雙胞胎誕生後告終。奧姆因為請了假，所以可以全心全意地照顧穆克。

親王記得年紀比較大的姻親跟他說的話。那時他們待了兩個星期左右，五個人一起在客廳裡放鬆，兩兄弟在沙發上寵愛著小寶寶並無意識地形成奧姆見過最溫暖的情景，讓他提起嘴角。小伊莉絲收到落在臉頰上的親吻，在母親的懷抱裡開心地叫著；她身處奧姆視線邊緣的父親慢慢地帶著無法辨識的表情站起來，離開了房間，全程被丈夫和穆克無視。

奧姆跟隨他。

他在一個看到野外的陽台上找到勳爵。他的眼神是冰冷的，石造欄杆上的雙手不停地顫抖。深呼吸，強迫拳頭放鬆，拉遠跟欄杆之間的距離。看見親王。「你不應該待在穆克身邊嗎？」

「我相信他們不會有問題的，」奧姆把所有真實的情感灌輸到聲音裡，「但你呢？你還好嗎？」

「我…」深呼吸。兩個男人一起心不在焉地看著眼前的景色。「不要誤會我，奧姆。我愛他們。我的丈夫和我們的女兒和穆克和…你也是。」

他停了下來，好像在等待確認，因此親王回答：「我知道。」

「但有時，當我看見風兒這麼愛伊莉絲時，」一頓，「我會想，她有沒有意識到她對他做了什麼。他經歷的痛苦。他為她犧牲了多少。這應該是我給你的第一個勸告—眾神保佑—嘗試原諒和不要責怪你的孩子們對穆克做的一切。」

那時候，奧姆覺得陶瑪斯只是想太多了，因此當然過了不夠一個月他就被現實打臉。

「奧姆？」

穆克虛弱的聲音把親王拉回現實。睜開眼，奧姆解開他們的四肢，坐在床上從上凝視他的丈夫。將軍的眼睛是半合著的，雖然他剛剛才睡了—往時鐘一瞄—四個小時。他漲奶的胸口不穩定地高低起伏著，原因是過慢的吸氣和過快、幾乎著急的呼氣，好像保持不了一口氣在肺部裡一樣。他的眉頭皺著，所以他一定在某程度的痛苦之中。應該是他的背。

「我在。」

「扶我坐起來，可以嗎？」

奧姆向下彎，讓穆克的手臂圈著他的肩膀。一隻手托著他的頭部，另一隻在後背，親王帶著穆克重新坐直，接著慢慢地引導他靠著帶墊的床頭板。將軍弓著背，雙手扶著腹部的重量。他的呼吸逐漸變得平穩，而雖然他好像想跟他說話似的看著奧姆，發紅的眼眶背叛了他不能的事實。

奧姆的手放在孕肚上，接著親吻他的額頭。「有什麼我可以做的？」

孕夫搖頭，不過過了幾分鐘他又說：「襪子。」

親王可以肯定他的微笑出來是扭曲的。在從衣櫃找出最厚的那雙襪子的同時，他的視線沒有離開過穆克，而他看著他的丈夫再次閉上眼。三週，他跟自己說；距離穆克的預產期還有三週。穆克三週後會從一切康復，而如果他需要更長的時間，奧姆會創造時間。

將軍好像感覺不了床褥下陷，不過當親王小心地拿著一隻水腫的腳並把一隻襪子滑上繃緊的皮膚時，他發出一聲嘆息。

「完了。」抬頭看見穆克的頭墜到一邊，所以扶起他。眼睛依然閉著。「還有什麼嗎？」

穆克只是握著奧姆的手放到胸部上。在他說話之前，手掌下的堅硬已經告訴金髮男人一切。「痛。」他嗚咽著。「好漲。」

將軍曾經形容自己的身體為「最麻煩的死線戰士」，而親王在這方面表示同意。首先是一個月內膨脹的肚子，然後，在孕期的第八個月，他的胸部開始漲奶，接著就沒有停止過。好幾個減低流量的計畫都以失敗告終。半夜因為腫起的乳房醒來，胸圍下墊著乳墊，泵出的奶水只能扔掉，這些都已經成為了正常生活的一部分。出於同一種原因，穆克非常期待他可以餵哺兩個孩子的那天—所以他製造的沒有浪費掉。

現在，當奧姆開始脫下他的睡衣時，他連抬高雙臂的力氣都沒有。

* * *

《誕生》

身為亞特蘭蒂斯艦隊的將軍，穆克感受過很多的痛楚。炸彈碎片穿過頭骨的痛，留下臉上兩道明顯的疤痕。湄拉公主斬下他的手的痛，雖然它已經不再連著他的手臂；同樣的痛楚出現在重新長出那隻手的時候。

他現在感覺到的跟它們是另一個層次。首先是宮縮—它們當然在他快睡著的時候才開始，不然還會怎樣？它們只持續了三個小時，所以當第一個寶寶的頭把出口撐到極限時，那毫無意外地跟被來自塔爾塔羅斯的火燒一樣沒分別。他之後會因為差點捏碎奧姆的手的事而道歉。

此時此刻，在他嘗試把她的肩膀推出來的時候，他安定於撕心裂肺地尖叫。兩邊肩膀，兩次用力，整件事出奇地簡單，接著寶寶—他的第一個孩子，第一個女兒—就出生了，在她父親的臂彎裡以一種意想不到的力量啼哭著、掙扎著。一個出生了，還有一個。通過腦海中的迷霧，他感覺多於看見清潔好的寶寶被放到他裸露的胸口上。她跟伊莉絲比起來大許多了，小小的手捏緊成拳頭，眼睛還是緊閉著的，接著一個名字在他眼前飄過。

「梅杜莎。」他說。下一刻他的腹部再次絞痛，寶寶就這樣被抱走了。

第二個孩子出生的時候，一輩子好像過去了。將軍看著助產士剪斷臍帶並用毛巾抹乾淨她，在他開始放下她之前就舉起了手。她身邊的水流跟其他地方的不一樣。「奧克娜。」因為他可以發誓是她造成干擾的。

但利用水流把自己推高並自己咬著他的乳頭？這不在他的意料之內。

「嗷。」他累得只能給出這個反應。

奧姆把梅杜莎放到另一邊，接著連她也開始喝奶了。父親們除了看著她們吃第一餐外什麼都做不了。

「梅杜莎和奧克娜？」親王的視線終於離開新生女兒們，轉到丈夫身上。「為什麼？」

穆克翻白眼的計畫變成閉上眼。「讓我睡。」

「是的，將軍。」

將軍沒有回應。


End file.
